All I Want Is You
by dudesweet06
Summary: Complete and total AU. Jude and Tommy meet at a club and hook up. One shot smut.


Okay so I know I am suppose to be working on an update for my other story but this song kept replaying in my head and I decided to write some smut. Hope yall like it. Its a AU, Judes a 21 year college student and Toms a 24 year old producer at Sony. Oh and Masons straight. And is Judes brother. The song is I want you by Salivia. And it hasnt been betad so Im sorry for the mistakes.

Disclamier: I do not own anything dipicted in this story. The only thing I own is the club and the bartender.

_**I thought this was a perfect love affair**_

"Com'on Jude, I havent got laid in weeks and I have no one to go with! Pluease?" Mason begged as they walked through the front doors of NYU."No Mase, I am not going to a bar with you." Jude replied sighing from the head ache that was stirring from within the depths of her forehead.

"Listen Jude, If you go, I'll never wake you up in the morning by turning on that tape of that girl Eden trying to sing in music." Turing around, Jude looked at Mason and smirked."And you'll let me destroy the tape?"

"Yup, burn it, crush it, throw it away, whatever you want to do to it." Mason said grinning, not telling Jude that he had four other copies stashed."Okay, I'll go." Mason smirked and got out his cell phone and started texting someone.

"I swear, one of these days your going to get carpolltunnel from all of that texting." Snapping the phone shut Mason laughed."Please, it shows that I have a laugh."

Jude laughed and opened her purse to retrieve the tylenol that was tucked away in her purse."Headache?" Jude nodded washing the pill down with the pepsi that once resting in her book bag."Yea, that damn professer talks so loud that if I had to get any closer, my ear would be gone."

Mason laughed and continued to walk towards Judes and his' apartment. Jude put the pepsi back in her bag and caught up and looped her arm with his."Were off to see the wizard..."Mason started singing making Jude laugh and start singing along."The wonderful Wizard of Oz."

_**Not like the other ones, not like the other ones**_

"Mason! I am not coming out!" Rolling his eyes, Mason continued to text someone."Oh yes you are." Pulling the door open, Jude bardged out of the bathroom and hit mason up side of the head with her palm."I look like a two bit whore." She said referring to the very revealing outfit.

It consisted of a blue satin halter that wrapped behind her neck and left a slit along the outside of her breast. A blue jean mini with rips along the hips and 3 inch black striped heals."You want to get laid! Not me!"Jude said wrapping her arm around her top half protectively."I think you look hot." Mason said getting up and pulling on Judes straighted curls."Any guy would be crazy not to like you." He said referring to the white shimer abover her eyes and the pink gloss on her lips.

"I look like a whore." Jude said again, reminding him."Yea so, heres your bag, lets go."Mason said basically throwing her bag at her and walking out of the apartment before Jude had a chance to say anything else. Huffing, Jude followed Mason.

"Hey honey, Where do those legs end and began?" A guy yelled as Jude and mason hit 5th street. Turing around Jude smiled sweetly."They began here,"She pointed to her leg."And if you dont shut up, they'll end in your crotch as you bend over in pain." Jude said pointing towards her foot."Now yall have a nice night."

Turning back around, her and Mason almost doubled over in laughing. Straighting up, Jude fixed her skirt and walked to the door of the familar club that her and Mason usually went to. _Ice and Fire. _

"Hey Al! Can I get in?" Jude said reaching up and hugging the big bouncer."Yea Jude, you and Mase go on in." Flashing him a smile, her and Mason parading on into the club.

_**But now I think I see things pretty clear**_

"Hey Jude." The bartender yelled out from behind the bar."Hey Brendon." Jude said sitting down beside the bar and propping her hands under her."Your usual?"Nodding her head, Jude turned around and seen Mason dancing with a blonde girl as she was grinding against his hips. Shaking her head, Jude turned around to see Brendon putting the final touches on her dirty martini.

"Theres a guy that has his eyes on you." Brendon said putting the martini in front of her."Your point is?" Shaking his head Brendon continued to wipe down the counter.

Feeling hot breathe on her ear, Jude turned around to see a pair of dirty blue eyes."Wow, your even more beautiful up close." Rolling her eyes, Jude took a sip of the alcohol."Yea, sure."

"Tom." Tom says sitting beside her."Jude." Jude said finishing off her martini."You want to dance?" Shaking her head yea, Jude got up and expected the newly found guy, to follow. And in which, he did.

A fast beat song come on and Jude turned around and started grinding against Tom. Taking advantage of the situation, Tom put his hands on her pelvis.Jude put her hands around his neck and continued to grind along with the beat.

Hell if Mason can get laid, then so can I. Jude thought as the beat drug on.When the song come to an end, Jude looked over and seen the blond dragging Mason towards the flats that the club had rented to her and he brother. Their parents were loaded so they got whatever they wanted.

Mason caught Judes eyes and grinned at his latest conquest. Jude felt a pair of lips attach to her neck and suck and lick, illicting a moan from Jude.

Jude caught Toms hand and went towards her entrance of her private flat."Where are we going?" Tom asked bewildered."To my private section of the club." Raising an eyebrow, Tom got even more confused."I'm Judith Marie Harrison. My fathers that high profiled lawyer thats always defending those politians." Catching on, Tom laughed as he followed.

_**Just like the other ones, just like the other ones**_

As they entered through the door of the flat, Tom noticed the bed and a small kitchen."Com'ere." Jude said leading Tom towards the bed. Jude grabbed him by the waist and kissed him. Tom kept pushing backwards until Jude and Him feel on top of the bed.

Tom ran his tonuge along Judes bottom lip asking for permission to enter. Jude fully gave him permission to explore her mouth. Jude flipped them over and reached behind her and untied her top letting her shirt come half way off.

Tommy reached up and finished removing her shirt and threw it across the small flat. Jude leaned down and kissed Tommy before letting him take control. Tommy flipped them over again so he was on top.

Jude reached up and ripped off tore off his black button up shirt. Laughing, he reachd down and hooked his fingers around her panties and pulled them out from under her skirt and discarded them some where else in the small room.

Soon after, Tommys wife beater followed, then his blue jeans, along with his hemp flip flops. Leaving Jude in a mini and him in his boxers.

_**But I want you, I need you**_

Tommy reached down and pulled Judes mini off. Jude moaned as Tommy started to nurse her exposed nipple. Tommy bit down making a mix of pain and pleasure for Jude to endure.

Slowly creeping his fingers down, Tommy inserted his fingers into Judes velvety folds. Jude giggled as Tom leaned down and blew cool air against her warm center. Tommy, unexpectly, put 2 fingers inside of Jude.

The calloused ridges making an unbearable friction as Tommys fingers kept pumping. Jude laughed as she heard the racket from next door, a bed rail hitting the wall to be exact.Tommys kept pumping until he heard Judes exciting moans bounce off of the walls.

Jude whimpered at the sudden departure of his fingers. After regaining her breathe Jude flipped her and Tommy over and took control once again. Leaning down, she gave Tommy a kiss before kissing her way down to his boxers to reach his dick.

Slowly, Jude began to remove his boxers.

_**That one that makes me feel alive**_

After removing the thin piece of covering, Jude grabbed Tommy by his base and began to work her hand up and down, making an enjoyable friction. Jude took Tommy in her mouth and began to suck on his tip making Tom throw his head back in pleasure.

Jude started to deep throat Tom with a small hum. The reviberation making Tommy harden. Tommy wraped his fingers in blondestrings as Judes head continued to bob up and down.

Jude moaned against the pessure that Tom was creating by wrapping his fingers in her hair. As Tommy grew harder, Jude went faster. When Jude felt Toms liquids start to spill, she imeadialtley let off and removed herself from his swollen dick.

Tommy pulled Jude up and flipped them over once again. Tommy leaned down and gave Jude a bruising kiss before biting down on her neck marking her as his for the time bing. Jude yelped in a mixture of pain in pleasure.

Jude snaked her arms around Tom and returned the favor, but when she seen some other skanks mark, she bit even harder making Tom yell."Sorry."She mumbled to keep herself from laughing.

Pissed off, Tom reached over the bed and got his jeans and tore a condom out of his wallet."Always come prepared?" Jude asked when he returned."Always." He said flasing her a small smile.

_**I want you and I need you**_

Tom positioned himself above Jude before pushing himself inside of her. Jude moaned at the sudden pressure that had been pushed inside of her. Slowly, Tommy started pumping.

"Faster, dammit." Jude moaned out. Tommy listened and started pumping faster and harder. Jude reached down and started work herelf as Tommy continued to fuck her. Tommy pulled himslef out of her and whispered in her ear."Flip over and get on all fours."

Jude obeyed and got on all four when Tom entered her without any warning. Tom started to pump harder and faster. As Jude continued to rock forward, Tommy once again wrapps his fingers in her locks as he continued to pump.

Jude arched her back as he pumped. Feeling Jude tighten around him Tommy pulled out of Jude and flips her back over."I want you to look at me when you cum." Tommy leaned into Jude and kissed her. Jude wrapped her legs around him as Tommy looked at a near by wall that was solid glass.

Picking her up, he walk over to the wall and leaned Jude against it."Lean against the glass so the whole world can see." Jude did as she was told and lean against it with Tommy pressing against her.

Without warning, Tommy pushed himself inside of her and kissed her once again. He started pumping slower and then worker up and went fast. Jude moaned at the sudden amount of pressure that was building up inside of her.

_**I feel like I wasted all my time**_

Jude moaned as Tom stuck his hand in her centered and pressed down making Jude throw her head back."Mmmmm. Oh God! Fuck me harder!"She yelled out and Tom was more happy to oblidge.

Tommy started to strain against trying to stop himself from cumming just yet. Jude looked at the stranied expression and kept rocking with his motion. Metting each thrust that he threw.

As Jude continued to moaned, Tom started to grunt because him, himself was getting close to his oragasm. As Jude continue to tightnen, Tommy felt himself starting to let lose.

"O, Tommy, Fuck me harder! Please?" Jude panted out as she was getting closer and closer to the edge.

"Jude, oh Jude."He sceamed as he felt himself let go.

Jude felt the pressure cumming against her when she finally came all over Tom. Tommy followed closely grunting as he came. Hearing a clap from behind them, they both turned around to see Judes brother standing there."Bravo, looks like we both got lucky."

Jude turned around and looked back at Tom."No I just got laid."

_**I feel like I've died and went to hell**_


End file.
